


The Aftermath

by seleneheart



Series: Shouting [3]
Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: After Rood looses the Great Shout, the Masters want an explanation from Morgon and him.





	The Aftermath

The library was dimly lit, the black robes of the Masters seeming voids where light could not escape. Rood and Morgon sat where they were directed by Master Tel, and awaited whatever punishment was forthcoming.

Rood consoled himself that they had never been specifically forbidden the Great Shout and the other thing . . . He grew warm thinking about what Morgon had been doing to him when he Shouted, but they had never been forbidden that either. As far as that went, Rood’s opinion was that anything not prohibited was allowed.

He looked at his friend, no lover now. Morgon looked worried, and Rood was certain that the Prince of Hed had never been in real trouble in his life. Because Morgon was blasted sneaky. No doubt Morgon had done very naughty things, but Rood suspected he had never been caught. Rood himself had a great deal of experience talking his way out of sticky situations.

Master Kes, looking like a carrion bird with his crown of white hair perched atop the black of his robe, cleared his throat. “You are told when you enter this College that you should do nothing to disturb the peace of this place. Yet you have loosed a Great Shout upon us. What justification do you offer?”

Rood spoke up, knowing that part of getting out of trouble was owning up to the small mistakes and ignoring the larger ones. “I shouted, Masters.”

“For what purpose?” Master Tel’s voice quavered in the shadows of the library.

“He had just discovered a particularly exciting riddle, Masters.”

“What riddle?” Master Ohm’s voice was thick with controlled power. Of all the Masters, he made Rood nervous and Rood did not like feeling that way.

“Uh . . . the last riddle of the Morgol Rhu.” Morgon replied.

“Indeed?” Master Ohm’s entire being was focused on Rood at that moment with an interest that did not seem natural. “That would be the most astounding discovery of our time. No one knows the riddle that sent the Morgol Dhairrhuwyth on his last fatal journey.”

And Rood mentally shook his head at Morgon’s lack of ability at falsehoods. The Prince of Hed was appallingly bad at lying, having been raised among simple, honest farmers. Unlike Rood, who had been raised in a court full of intrigue, mostly created by his father, Mathom.

“Not the actual riddle, you see,” Rood covered hurriedly, his long experience in dealing with Mathom becoming useful once again. “Just the possibility of the place where the direction that one might find a clue to the references that the Morgol was using.”

Master Ohm looked amused at that, and studied both youths carefully. “I see.”

Rood had the uncomfortable feeling that he did know exactly what they had been doing, and he raised his chin defiantly.

“If you should happen upon a reference to that riddle, you’ll let me know immediately?” Master Ohm’s command was couched as a request, but Rood knew better.

“Of course, Master.” He attempted to look properly obedient.

“It has never been a specific rule of this College that a student may not give a Great Shout. Until this day.” Master Kes glowered at them. “Therefore, we will state it explicitly . . . the Great Shout is not allowed on the College grounds.” He stopped as though he were tempted to add more provisions to his statement, but he acceded to Master Tel’s short nod.

“Are we understood?” At Morgon and Rood’s assent to the rule, the black-clad Masters stood as one and swept out of the library.

“That went well,” Rood said. “But next time, let me do the talking.”

“Next time? You can’t Shout again!” Morgon sputtered.

“Of course not, but it will be something else next time.” Rood knew that it was almost impossible for him to stay out of trouble, and only his royal blood and his remarkable ability with riddles would spare him from the wrath of the Masters.

“I’m not sure I should be with you, I’ll be expelled.”

“No you won’t, they won’t kick out the land-heir of Hed, besides you’re almost as good at riddles as I am.”

“Almost?” Morogn’s eyes narrowed, giving Rood an almost hungry look that warmed him through. “I seem to remember a debt that you have yet to pay.”

The low caressing tone of his voice made Rood’s body react almost against his will and he gasped. “You are correct.”

Morgon’s palm was warm against his neck as he guided them back to their rooms. “The sooner we start, the sooner you can meet your obligations.”

Rood took no issue with that and when they reached their rooms, he happily learned how to make Morgon scream, albeit muffled by the pillow, so not to cause any more disturbances of the peace of the College of Riddlemasters.


End file.
